


Saudade

by XxTheSnakesMinxxX30



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Brothers, Complicated Relationships, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Feels, Freeform, M/M, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sorry Not Sorry, The Death Cure, The Scorch Trials - Freeform, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheSnakesMinxxX30/pseuds/XxTheSnakesMinxxX30
Summary: Saudade- (noun) meaning nostalgia, the love that remains, a desire to be near someone or something distant.
Relationships: Brenda (Maze Runner)/Original Male Character(s), Gally (Maze Runner)/Original Female Character(s), Minho/Sonya | Elizabeth "Lizzy" (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Kudos: 4





	Saudade

Saudade Chapter 1  
A/N: Yet another plot bunny being released out of my mind and onto paper. Caution, weird twin fic incoming. Trying something a bit new. Theme song for this chapter is Sad Song by We The Kings. 

Newt anxiously paced in front of the doors waiting for the Runners to come back on time for dinner. But tonight, was different. They were late. And the doors weren’t closing on time. The other remaining Keepers were running around the Glade helping the younger Gladers take cover and wait out the inevitable. If the doors weren’t going to close for the night, they were going to have some serious problems. Clutching his spear tightly in his grasp, his breath caught in his throat suddenly as an alarm began blaring across the Glade. “What the shuck?” He murmured as he turned to see that the Box that usually brought up Greenies was now active and heading towards the Glade. 

It was just then that a sudden sound came from the maze and Minho appeared with the latest greenie Thomas. “We got problems. Big problems.” Minho breathed out as Newt nodded and gestured to the Box. “Yeah. No shucking kidding.” Minho’s eyes widened a fraction of a second at the sight of the Box rising before shaking his head and opening his mouth to speak but was silenced by the sound of a deafening roar that shook the Glade. “That’s the shucking least of our problems, shank. The Grievers are coming. We need to get out of here now. Thomas found the exit to the Maze.” 

Newt’s eyes widened in shock. Another roar shook the very ground they were standing on, almost knocking both boys over. Thomas came running over to join them from the maze doors and Minho helped Newt steady himself before pointing to where the Box had now arrived. “Get Gally and the others, grab the greenie, and get ready to fight because its now or never, shank.” With that, Minho hoisted his own spear high into the air in front of them and ran off to help defend the others. Newt turned to Thomas who followed quickly after the second in command who was desperately searching for any of the other Keepers. They had all seemed to scatter as soon as the Glade started to go to hell in a hand basket, and he could’ve really used some help in that exact moment. 

Thomas looked on in concern as Newt’s regular limp began to quickly worsen and the boy seemed to struggle to stay on his feet. If they were going to make it to the maze exit in time, they were going to have to move now and move fast. He had his doubts that Newt was going to be able to successfully keep up, but the blonde fought hard against his limp, making Thomas realize that he’d stop at nothing to make sure that this particular boy and many others would survive the tough road that they had ahead of them. 

They found Gally and Minho with the other Keepers in front of the Box and hurried to open its grated top, so it revealed whatever poor soul lay in the dark below them. As soon as the Box opened, Gally jumped into the darkness to quickly find out if a greenie was indeed being sent to them at the worst possible time. Laying in the darkness at the very bottom of the Box, was an unconscious boy who looked to be about their age, and also looked eerily similar to Newt. As if sensing his presence, the boy blinked his eyes open slowly and then shakily sat up making the Builder jump back in surprise. “Newt…” The name fell from the boy’s thin lips quietly as Gally glanced between the newcomer and the second in command who was staring at them unblinking. “What the shuck?” Minho murmured as Newt knelt down beside the Box and seemed to lose all concept of where he was. 

“Atlas…” Newt croaked as the other boy gave him an all too familiar, almost identical smile that matched his own. “This is a lovely shuckin reunion, but we gotta move, shanks! The Grievers will be here any minute so grab your friend and let’s begin evacuating.” Minho said loudly just as a rumble went through the entire Glade. “Brother. He’s my twin.” Newt said quietly as Minho nodded in understanding. “Nice. Move now. Talk later.” Gally sighed in exasperation before helping Newt’s apparent long lost twin to his feet and then making sure that both of them got out of the Box safely. Atlas gave his twin a short, tight embrace and whispered something quietly in his ear before turning to Thomas who regarded him carefully. “We need to get the Gladers out now, Tom. Phase Two will begin as soon as we reach the compound.” Thomas’ eyes widened before he shook his head in disbelief. He wasn’t sure what Phase Two meant and by the look of suspicion on the other boy’s faces, it confirmed to him what was as clear as day. Atlas had somehow retained his memories, but now was definitely not the time or place to discuss it further. 

Gally gave the twins a slight shove in the direction of the maze doors just as the sounds of mechanical whirring filled the air. “Minho’s right. We’re out of time. Let’s go.” Thomas shouted as he led the charge with his spear raised and the others watched in stunned horror as several Grievers rounded the corner, and began to attack the nearest groups of Gladers. Gladers began dropping like flies all around them as terrifying screams of death and destruction wafted throughout the now burning Glade. Thomas and Minho led the remaining Gladers out of the Glade and into the maze, hoping and praying that they would somehow make it out alive. 

Atlas grabbed his twins’ hand in his own and pulled him through the corridors right behind Thomas and Minho. Gally followed behind them trying desperately to protect the Gladers that were lagging at the edge of the group. Only about twenty Gladers were left and with the twins, Gally and barely any of the surviving Keepers among them, Thomas and Minho fought their way to the hole where Grievers were now pouring over the cliff. Minho stabbed at a Griever to his right before gesturing towards the invisible hole. “Go, Thomas, go!” He shouted above the noise. Thomas didn’t hesitate to leap over the cliff’s edge and Newt gasped loudly as he was swallowed up into what looked like thin air. “Thomas!” He cried as he and Atlas both fought to remain standing. More Gladers dropped around them and Newt knew it wouldn’t be much longer till the rest of them followed. 

Atlas held tightly to his twin, desperately trying to shield him from the oncoming terror of the Grievers and let out a sigh of relief when suddenly everything stopped and became silent once again. The Grievers stilled mid motion and the remaining Gladers looked around them in surprise. “What… Just bloody happened?” Newt rasped as Atlas breathed heavily beside him. Nodding to the air opposite the cliff, Minho all but collapsed in a heap before them. “Thomas did it. He found the key.” Atlas nodded in confirmation as he stepped forward and waited for Thomas to reappear. And just like that, a smiling Thomas reappeared at the edge of the cliff and motioned them all forward. “It’s okay. It’s over.” He said as Atlas merely shook his head sadly. “Oh no, Tom. Its only just begun.”


End file.
